One of Those Nights
by matteiwachan
Summary: Based on an idea by a Tumblr post, One of Those Nights is a gentle recollection of Akaashi letting go and having fun with his implied boyfriend.
**This story is based off this Tumblr post by demiphilim: So...what if Akaashi is really silly around Bokuto when they're alone?**

* * *

"Bokuto," Akaashi murmured, glancing sideways at his way-ward friend as they walked home together after an exhausting night of practice. Against their skin, sticky sweat was quick to dry beneath the force of cool summer wind. "You did good tonight..." Akaashi paused, unsure of how to continue. He knew Bokuto was still upset over losing against Karasuno in their practice match yet again, and he didn't want to ruffle any feathers.

Bokuto pretended not to hear him, instead choosing to focus on the cloudy sky above. He always looked forward to gazing at the stars after a long practice, and when the dark clouds blocked his little bright balls of light, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit hurt.

Akaashi, somewhat disturbed by his friend's continued silence, halted in his tracks. Bokuto walked ahead a bit farther before he noticed. Snapping his head back faster than Akaashi thought possible, Bokuto fixed his gaze on the short-haired boy. "What in the hell-" he started, but Akaashi cut him off.

"I'm not walking you home. Let's go to my place instead."

The wind stirred even stronger, and the boys stared hard at one another for a moment. Fierce golden eyes challenged irritated dark ones. Then, grinning like the fool he and Akaashi both knew he was, Bokuto gave his setter a curt nod before they started off in the direction of Akaashi's house.

* * *

"Man, I forgot how huge this place was," Bokuto exclaimed, running straight for Akaashi's state-of-the-art kitchen. With its many cabinets, extra large snack pantry, and comparable fridge, Bokuto was in heaven.

"Hey!" Akaashi hissed after him. While reaching backwards to lock the front door, he said, "My parents are home. Be quiet!"

Bokuto smirked at the smaller boy from over his muscular shoulder. His eyes glazed over, drooped for show, and his voice turned husky. "What? You act like you've never sneaked me over before."

A dark blush crept up Akaashi's neck. "Inappropriate!" he sputtered, kicking off his shoes. "I'm going to my room. Don't take too long." Pausing at the bottom of his steps, he frowned at Bokuto rummaging around in his refrigerator. "Scavenger owl."

* * *

Sure enough, Bokuto met Akaashi in his room nearly half an hour later. Soft pop-alternative music played in the background-was that Halsey-while Akaashi lay splayed out on his floor deeply engaged in his math textbook. Although Bokuto was sure Akaashi was just going over an old lesson, not doing any actual homework, he was still careful not to make more noise than necessary as he balanced his bowl of snacks and 2-liter Coke in one hand, and closed Akaashi's impressive bedroom door with the other.

A smile played on the corner of Bokuto's lips as he once remembered the first time he saw it.

 _"It's so big!" he cried, gaping at the large oak door in awe. "I bet no one can hear a thing from the other side of it!"_

Akaashi's bedroom walls were a whole other story, though. Rumor had it, his parents skimped on insulation when they remolded the place. Skimpy insulation reminded Bokuto of being secretive, and being secretive reminded him of the last time he'd actually felt his best friend's touch.

"Heey, Akaashi," he whined, settling down beside the focused boy.

Akaashi hummed his acknowledgement.

Bokuto, unsatisfied, nudged Akaashi with his hip. Trying again, he grumbled out, "Akaaaashi."

This got the dark-haired boy's attention. Akaashi's eyes found Bokuto's, and he winced at the intensity of them. _Jeez, it's too late for this._ "What?" he demanded. Eyes cascading down, he damn-near screamed at the sight of his once-hidden Snickers bar now mixed in Bokuto's bowl of goodies. "I-You-That was covered up for a reason!"

Shrugging, Bokuto pulled the bar from his bowl and began to unravel it. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. Promise." His eyes were wide and honest, but that didn't stop an agitated chill from running down Akaashi's spine.

Akaashi grumbled something unintelligible that sounded a lot like "I should have never let you come over." He was about to speak up when _Wild_ by Troye Sivan came on. This song had a good habit of playing at just the right time. A ghost of a smile traced over his lips, and his gaze softened slightly. Sitting up, his closed his textbook and bobbed his head from side to side to the opening verse of the aging song.

Bokuto suckled on the tip of the Snickers bar, truly savoring it, but not in a sexual way. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention to the boy he'd stolen the beloved chocolate bar from. His eyes were closed and he, too, was nodding along to the words of the song. Bushy grey brows relaxed, hair damp from sweat finally drying, face and body relaxed...Akaashi drank in the sight of the boy before him and thought, _I never will get used to this._ The first chorus of his favorite song was ending, and, without a moment of hesitation, Akaashi stood. Arms limp and face straight, he was awkward at first. But then, when Bokuto's eyes fluttered open and looked up at him, he began wiggling his arms out at his sides like snakes.

Immediately, Bokuto snorted and cracked a smile. Encouraged, Akaashi stuck his neck out like a turkey and poked his chin out to and fro.

 _Such a dork_ , Bokuto thought to himself. Now Akaashi, still with the straightest face ever, did the most elegant pirouette Bokuto had even seen...before tripping over his textbook and following on the carpeted floor with a heavy _thump_.

Bokuto snickered, then guffawed a laugh that was deep and happy. Akaashi sat up on his elbows and laughed with him, just happy to enjoy the moment with him. Soon, Akaashi was back up again, dancing whichever moves came to mind as naturally, and sometimes unnaturally,as could be. Bokuto only watched him, and wasn't bothered to do so. Usually, he was anxious to be the one putting on a show for his-partner, friend, boyfriend...He enjoyed seeing the usually quiet and serious boy with lit-up eyes, and a smile just beginning to bloom on his round face without much of his own interference, however.

After the song began to come to a close, Bokuto was tempted to shout something obscene at his friend. He wanted to say "pop, lock, and drop it" or "dab on meh." He couldn't ruin the moment, though. Not tonight. Well, at least that's what he was thinking before Akaashi stretched his hands out and said, "Dance with me, Koutarou."

As he and Akaashi mercilessly wore themselves out and flopped down on Akaashi's bed, a terse, yet genuine smile spread across Akaashi's face in the most beautiful expression of joy Bokuto could ever imagine. Their warm hands brushed up against each other, and Akaashi's fingers were still tapping to the beat of the music playing. Bokuto couldn't help but realize that this silly guy before him meant so much to him. To Bokuto, Akaashi was much more than a friend and a teammate. Bokuto's love and understanding for the boy surpassed any other relationship label he could think of. This little guy right here was just as dorky and unique as he was, and he couldn't ask for anyone more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi, there! I hope this is okay! If you want me to add anything more, just let me know! And if I completely ruined your perception of this idea, please forgive. 3**


End file.
